


Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Obliviousness, Unrequited Love, basically dave loves john and john doesnt but he wants to make dave happy, its just dumb i wrote it at 5 in the morning ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you don't think you made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirigami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959959) by [Kirigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirigami/pseuds/Kirigami). 



> Hey Kirigami, I just totally ripped off your fic and wrote in Dave's perspective. No shame. Everyone go check out the original though: http://archiveofourown.org/works/959959

 

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you don't think you made a mistake.

 

  
You knew you should be honest with your best friend, because isn't that what friends are supposed to do for each other? And the moment was so perfect when you told the truth, and everything fell into place. And you felt a weight lifted from your shoulders, and job bubbled in your chest as you held his warm hands in your own. John was the best. He was amazing, and he was the best friend anyone could have, and he was the absolute best, but you couldn't help feeling so much for him so romantically. And he had told you he loved you.

 

  
Did he?

  
 

You wanted to believe that he did as his soft lips pressed to yours and your fingers curled against the skin of his arms. You wanted to believe that your first kiss meant as much to him as it did to you and that you could be happy and he could be happy too. And you think he was, because he smiled his adorable goofy grin once the kiss was broken and your foreheads rested together. You felt a flutter in your stomach, but it wasn't really unpleasant, and you wanted to stay like this forever. You knew that your friendship could come undone because of this, but by now it didn't matter, because it was becoming something so much more. 

 

The two of you where in such a blissful state one night while you where lying together, and everything was vibrant and buzzing and alive as you slid over him and he kissed you, your hands sliding apprehensively over his soft curves. He let you press your lips to his throat, and you felt his soft skin against your breath. He closed his eyes while you suckled the tender flesh on the side of your neck, tiny vessels bursting and blossoming into a bruise that marked him as your own. He let you mark him as your own. Just as your heart would forever be marked as his own.

 

 

You still love him.

 

 

You know he must have meant the words he whispered the night your virginity was given to him. You know you loved him as you moved together, your hands twisting together against the mattress and his legs intertwining with yours like the stars as they aligned in summer. You felt the electric current coursing through your veins like you knew he must as well. It was amazing how right your lips felt as they worked with his. It felt so amazing to be inside him, and it was good, and he must have loved it and it must have felt good too, right? It always feels good to share this moment with someone you loved.

 

 

You love John.

 

 

 

For months, you two where in love, until something in his heart became heavy and cold. He was weak, and he smiled a little less as you held his hand and rested against him comfortingly. You would ask him what was wrong, and you would know that when he said it was nothing, he was lying, but you would still smile and accept it without anything more than a little "alright".

 

 

But one day he didn't love you, even though you where content with it all as you leaned against him and watched the sun descend in bright colours, a chill in the normally humid air. He touched your cheek and looked at you and apologized, and said he couldn't do this anymore. And that when you realized he didn't love you. It was silly and idealistic of you to ever assume he did. It was sickening and you hated yourself for it. You hope you managed to keep your facade and laugh it off with a simple "alright, I guess", but you where shattering and alone and confused. He was talking still, but you weren't listening because all you could think about was what you had done wrong, and how much he really cared about you and fuck you where crying now. But you told him you understood, and forced a smile through the heartbreak, standing and saying you should probably go before politely dismissing yourself to brood in the apartment uselessly.

 

  
And you turned one last time to look at the love of your life, tears burning your eyes just as the sun burned dimply behind the clouds, and suddenly you felt more right than ever before as you stared towards his silhouette. Something in your mind clicked and you realized the truth of it all.

 

  
Your name is Dave Strider, and you made a mistake.


End file.
